


It Could Be Bunnies

by pozorvlak



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pozorvlak/pseuds/pozorvlak
Summary: Whatdothey need such good eyesight for anyway?





	

The General surveyed what remained of his troops. “Report,” he said.

“We did what you said, sir. We moved the necklace to where the stupid one would find it, and he took the bait.”

The General noticed the quaver in his subordinate’s voice. “But?”

“The Slayer’s sister stole it, sir.”

“And when Sweet came to take her…?”

“The Slayer went to fight him, sir. Sweet left without taking a bride.”

 _Godsdammit! Couldn’t these idiots get even the simplest plan right? Was he doomed to stay trapped on this plane forever?_ The General took a deep breath. He was in command; the failure of the plan was ultimately his responsibility. It was his fault for _trusting these idiots to obey simple instructions_ and no, breathe, losing control wouldn’t help here.

Then he exploded anyway.

“You idiots! Do you want to stay trapped in this form forever? Sweet would have paid us a handsome finder’s fee, enough to reverse the enchantment and get us out of this _godsdamn plane and these godsdamn stupid bodies!_ ”

“Sir, it wasn’t our fault, the Slayer’s sister…”

“Shut up. OK, we’ll just have to come up with a new plan.”

“Mommy! I want this one! I’m going to call it Flopsy and love it and cuddle it and feed it and play with it every day and -”

The General turned a demonic eye on the little human girl.

“Mommy! The bunny looked at me funny! I’m scared, Mommy!”

Satisfied, the General turned back to his floppy-eared crew.

“There’s something else, sir. I think the crazy one is on to us.”

 _Anyanka? That figures. She’s still part-demon, she can sense things that the others can’t._ “Do the others believe her?”

“No, sir, they think she’s just being weird.”

“Good. OK, Inlé, sneak into the magic shop again tonight, and look for any other useful items…“

“Not the magic shop again, sir! It’s dark and creepy in there.”

“Dark and creepy? You’re a demon! A demon cursed to live in the shape of a fluffy herbivore, but still a demon! _You’re_ the creepy one. Now grow a spine, eat your carrot ration, and _get your tail into that magic shop_.”

For the thousandth time, he cursed the reinforcements on his hutch. “You won’t be getting out any more, Lucky!” the pet-shop owners had said to him, as they’d put him back in. Before the curse, the Seven Hells couldn’t hold him; now he was trapped by a few millimetres of wood and steel, and had to rely on these useless fools to exert his will.

But he would get out. Oh yes. This cage, and this plane, couldn’t hold him forever.


End file.
